


Tom Welling y el descubrimiento del slash.

by mekare_nuance



Category: Smallville RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-05-16
Updated: 2009-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare_nuance/pseuds/mekare_nuance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando tus planes se ven truncados y cedes ante la curiosidad no sabes lo que puedes encontrar, y deberás de asumir las consecuencias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tom Welling y el descubrimiento del slash.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, básicamente porque son personas reales y todo aquí escrito es ficticio y no obtengo ningún beneficio económico con ello.  
>  **N/A:** Lo he ubicado a principios de la tercera temporada de Smallville(2003 - 2004) por lo que Tom tendría 26 años y Michael 31 por si les interesa.

**Capítulo 1**

Tom como cada día después de largas horas de rodaje entró en su camerino. Se sentó en un cómodo sofá rojo oscuro, encendió la televisión y... ¡mierda, la play no se encendía! Revisó que estuviese bien enchufada, probó a limpiar las clavijas de los conectores, le pidió amablemente que se encendiera e incluso le dio unos “amables golpecitos”, pero seguía sin dar señales de vida. Derrotado decidió encender el portátil, ya que si se echaba un rato a dormir en el sofá cuando despertara no se le quitaría la cara de dormido en toda la tarde y así no se podía representar a un superhéroe a no ser que fuese “Superempanado”, pero como ya le dejaron claro desde el principio que era una serie de Superman, no cabía la otra posibilidad.

Abrió su correo electrónico y en veinte minutos ya había leído y respondido todos los e-mails. Se quedó un momento mirando la pantalla del ordenador, pensando que podía hacer y decidió curiosear por internet acerca de Smallville. Vio foros en los que traducían los capítulos, foros en los que hablaban de las mejoras y las deficiencias de la serie y páginas en las que escribían posibles capítulos para la serie, leyó algunos de estos últimos y tuvo que reconocer que muchos merecerían la pena llevarlos a la pantalla. Continuó viendo más páginas, pero eran todas similares, entonces decidió cambiar y buscar acerca de sí mismo y fue entonces cuando comenzó a sorprenderse. Había algunas páginas (pocas) que simplemente publicaban noticias objetivas y animaban a los usuarios a votarle en distintas encuestas, pero otras... ¡¿Cómo podía haber tanta loca suelta por el mundo?! No sabía como había sobrevivido sin guardaespaldas durante tanto tiempo. En esas páginas había grupos de chicas que planeaban secuestrarle para actos nada inocentes y muchas veces incluían matar a su mujer ya fuese de un disparo, torturándola lentamente o usándola de diana para dardos hasta que se desangrase ¡Era horrible! _“Tranquilízate, solo son unas crías que escriben lo primero que se le ocurre pero nunca lo llevan a cabo. Al fin y al cabo sigues vivo, ¿no?”_ se dijo.

Se levantó y cogió una Coca-Cola de una pequeña nevera que tenía, se la pasó por la frente y por la nuca refrescándose y después la abrió, bebió un poco y regresó a la mesa en la que tenía el portátil. Continuó abriendo nuevos enlaces del Google, abriendo página tras página y cerrándolas tras comprobar su contenido, estaba a punto de dejarlo cuando abrió una página de fics. Una sonrisa apareció en su cara _“Al fin algo interesante”_ pensó, al fin y al cabo los que había leído anteriormente habían sido entretenidos. Le dio a entrar y apareció un mensaje en mayúsculas: “¡ATENCIÓN! ESTA PÁGINA TIENE CONTENIDO SLASH, SI NO TE GUSTA NO ENTRES.” _“¿Slash, que es eso? Bueno, no creo que sea peor que lo que he leído ya.”_ se dijo a la vez que accedía a la página. Seguidamente aparecieron diversas secciones: Clark x Lex, Clark x Olli, Aquaman x Cyborg... Y la lista continuaba emparejando a cada personaje masculino de la serie con prácticamente todos los demás de su mismo sexo, aunque en algunas secciones no había ningún contenido o casi ninguno. La que más contenido tenía era la primera mencionada de modo que decidió acceder un tanto dudoso acerca de la naturaleza de esa página. En la siguiente página había diversos títulos de distintos autores y observando el número de comentarios accedió a uno de los más populares y comenzó a leer.

El fic estaba ubicado en el segundo capítulo de la temporada pasada en el que Clark obtenía su visión calorífica y Lex se casaba con Desire. Al parecer a Clark no le había caído nada bien la profesora desde que supo que estaba con Lex y Lana al ver su animadversión hacia la esposa de su mejor amigo y su acercamiento hacia Lex para protegerlo, ella se mostraba más encantadora y seductora que nunca pero Clark no la hacía caso. _“Obviamente le han hechizado o algo así, ¿quién se resistiría a Lana?”_ Continuó leyendo y confirmó su teoría ya que al parecer Clark tenía sueños húmedos con Lex y obviamente eso sólo podía significar que habían traído a la condesa Margarite Isabelle Thoreaux del pasado con dos temporadas de antelación o que se había cortado con kryptonita plateada. _“Esto se pone interesante”_ El capítulo continuaba conforme al original y conseguía derrotar a Desire aunque por el camino había numerosas conversaciones con Lex cargadas de miradas indiscretas. Tom leía cada vez con más entusiasmo, deseaba saber que era aquello que había hechizado a Clark, pero para su desconcierto Clark no estaba hechizado y tras una confesión de amor por parte de Lex este último había follado al kryptoniano hasta la extenuación en la mismísima biblioteca. Se quedó tan atónito que por inercia lo leyó hasta el final.

\- Esto no puede ser cierto. Clark y Lex no están liados, son como hermanos. Clark ama a Lana y Lex siempre está ayudándole con ese asunto, si lo quisiese para sí no lo ayudaría. Y tantos favores gratis son solo porque Clark es su único amigo, ni que tuviese mejores cosas que hacer. – dijo Tom. Suspiró, tomó un largo trago de Coca-Cola, se levanto y... miró a su entrepierna. – Esto si que no puede ser. Debe ser una pesadilla o algo así. Yo no puedo excitarme por una mierda de relato gay.

Entró al baño, se lavó la cara y se mojó la nuca y las muñecas para refrescarse. Se miró al espejo y vinieron a su mente las imágenes de lo que había leído. Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos, salió del baño y allí estaba Michael sentado en el sofá y con una extraña sonrisilla. Tom se quedó paralizado un segundo, pero se recordó que se encontraba en la vida real y no en uno de esos perturbadores fics y le saludó con una sonrisa mientas disimuladamente iba a apagar el portátil. Seguidamente se sentó junto a él cruzando las piernas y estirando de su camisa para ocultar su erección. Michael le miró detenidamente y le puso una mano en la frente.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Michael – Creo que tienes un poco de fiebre.

\- Estoy bien, no te preocupes. – respondió Tom.

\- ¿Seguro? No queremos que el protagonista se nos ponga malo, no podemos hacer nada sin tí.

\- No, de verdad Mick. Estoy bien es solo que... – Tom le miró dudando si contarle lo que había leído.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada.

\- Vamos, Tom. Cuéntaselo al tío Michael – pidió esbozando una sonrisa que, como siempre, provocó una en el moreno.

\- ¿Alguna vez has dado vueltas por internet mirando cosas sobre la serie y sobre ti?

\- Claro, es muy entretenido. Nunca sabes lo que te puedes encontrar.

\- Si, nunca se sabe. – Tom se quedó mirando a la nada, absorto en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué has encontrado que te ha dejado tan atontado?

\- ¿mm?

\- Rectifico ¿Qué has encontrado que te ha dejado gilipollas perdido?

\- Nada importante.

\- Venga Tom, no puede ser tan horrible.

\- ¡Claro que lo es! Tú, digo Lex estaba follándose a Clark en la biblioteca. – respondió levantándose y comenzando a andar de un lado a otro de la habitación.

Lex soltó una carcajada al ver el apuro y comportamiento un tanto infantil de su compañero.

\- Yo no le veo la gracia, Michael. Primero leo que unas piradas pretenden secuestrarme y usarme como esclavo sexual y matar a Jamie, y no contentas con eso ahora se les ocurre hacer que nos enrollemos, digo que se líen Lex y Clark.

\- ¿Y qué hay de malo en ello?

\- Pues que eso es tan posible como que Clark se bañe en kryptonita.

\- Si algo he aprendido en esta serie es que todo es posible. No veo nada de malo en que la gente de rienda suelta a su imaginación y, sinceramente, creo que a Clark y Lex les vendría bien esa relación.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

\- Piénsalo. Clark alejaría a Lex del mal y Lex le mostraría la dura realidad del mundo fuera de los límites de Smallville lo que ayudaría en la aceptación de su destino. Además se protegerían mutuamente: Clark con sus poderes y Lex con su dinero y sus influencias. Son la pareja perfecta, indestructible. – dijo Michael mientras avanzaba hacia Tom y a su vez éste retrocedía a cada paso hasta chocar con la pared. – Además forman una bonita imagen, ¿no crees?

\- Pero...

\- Pero lo cierto es que, por mucho que intentes disimular despotricando contra ello, te ha gustado. – dijo sobre sus labios descendiendo la mirada por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su erección.

\- Yo... yo no...

Michael lo miró a los ojos, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, era tan sugerente verlo así que no pudo contenerse más y silenció su tartamudeo con un beso dulce, lento. No quería asustarlo, no quería desaprovechar esa oportunidad que había estado esperando durante dos años, pero sus labios eran tan jugosos que no podría seguir con eso ritmo cadencioso por mucho tiempo. Notó la mano de Tom en su pecho que lo separó de él, que rompió el beso. Lo observó deleitándose con el rubor de sus mejillas y el subir y bajar de su pecho debido a la respiración agitada.

\- Michael, yo no puedo hacer esto. – dijo Tom mirando al suelo en vez de a sus ojos. – Estoy casado, ya lo sabes, y además soy hetero.

\- Yo también, pero también me gustas tú. Mírame a los ojos y dime que no te ha gustado que te besara, que no te ha gustado lo que has leído y que no deseas probarlo. – dijo tomándole de la barbilla. Tom abrió la boca pero no fue capaz de responder. – Ya somos mayorcitos para no caer en estereotipos de gays o heteros, y como bien nos ha enseñado tu personaje no todo es blanco o negro, sino gris; el mundo está lleno de grises. Déjame ilustrarte. Te deseo desde el primer día. Te prometo que no haré nada que tú no quieras.

Tom lo miraba con ojos temerosos. Era increíble como a sus 26 años podía parecer tan indefenso como un niño. Pero pese a ese temor, pese a esa duda no opuso resistencia cuando Michael volvió a besarle, no intentó alejar sus manos cuando se colaron bajo su camisa y comenzaron a acariciarlo, no impidió que su lengua penetrara entre sus labios y lo devorara con un beso más intenso y más posesivo, sobre todo porque a partir de ese momento no pudo más que dejarse llevar y sentir cada beso, cada caricia. Cuando Michael presionó su erección contra la suya abrió los ojos sobresaltado, pero toda alteración fue calmada por unos besos repartidos por su cuello. El mayor abrió su camisa lentamente acariciando y besando cada centímetro de piel que iba descubriendo. Rozó con sus labios la cremallera del pantalón del moreno pero en vez de liberar su contenido ascendió para terminar de quitarle la camisa deslizándola por sus hombros. Volvió a sus labios y esta vez cuando iba a dejarlos Tom le retuvo tomándole por la nuca y le otorgó el mejor y más apasionado beso de su vida. Cuando le soltó Michael no pudo más que mirarle con una sonrisa embobado. Tom también tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, y desabrochaba los botones de su camisa con manos temblorosas. Cuando terminó de quitarle la prenda observó ese torso bien formado que tantas veces había visto pero nunca había mirado detalladamente. Aún no estaba seguro de que eso estuviese bien, pero si de algo no tenía duda es que le gustaba, que lo deseaba.

Michael volvió a la carga con más besos dulces que se fueron haciendo cada vez más apasionados, cada vez más posesivos. Besó y mordió sus pezones y Tom se mordió el labio intentando retener los gemidos que pugnaban por salir. Descendió hasta su ombligo y lo degustó mientras desabrochaba sus pantalones y a la vez que terminaba de arrodillarse le bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos liberando su pene erecto. No se lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a lamerlo en toda su extensión, besó la punta y se lo introdujo en la boca. Llegados a ese punto Tom ya no podía contener sus gemidos. El placer recorría todo su cuerpo y esa experta mamada, muy diferente de otras que había recibido, hacía que se le doblasen las rodillas. Michael le sujetaba por las caderas, pero el orgasmo se acercaba y la resistencia de sus piernas era cada vez era menor. Estaba a punto de correrse cuando Michael paró y tiró de sus caderas hasta dejarlo tumbado en el suelo. El sudor cubría sus cuerpos y mientras terminaba de desnudarse, se detuvo un momento para admirar la visión de ese cuerpo perfecto totalmente excitado bajo él, guardando en su memoria cada detalle pues no sabía si volvería a tenerlo. Acarició con los labios su cuello descendiendo hasta uno de sus pezones el cual besó, lamió, mordió y succionó. Tom ya no intentaba contener sus gemidos lo cual era delicioso para los oídos del mayor. Con una caricia descendió una mano hasta sus nalgas apretadas y bien formadas, acarició su entrada e introdujo un dedo con relativa facilidad. Tom abrió los ojos de par en par y levantó la cabeza del suelo sorprendido por la intromisión.

\- Tranquilo, no te haré daño. Quieres hacerlo, ¿verdad? – dijo Michael con vez apaciguadora. Tom asintió. – Bien, entonces relájate.

Movió el dedo en círculos, metiéndolo y sacándolo lentamente. Metió otro más mientras comenzaba a atender el miembro erecto ante él haciendo de ese modo que el moreno se olvidase de sus dedos. Cuando se les unió uno más los llevó más adentro presionando su próstata y Tom se arqueó gimiendo.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Es increíble las múltiples utilidades que tiene la próstata, ¿no crees? Sinceramente, no creía que estuvieses tan desinformado. – comentó Michael sin dejar de mover los dedos haciendo que Tom gimiese sin parar. – ¿No sabías que tenías ahí el punto G?

\- Yo... si... ah... lo sabía... mmm... es solo que... ah... no lo recordaba en... ah... este momento.

Michael no podía negar que estaba disfrutando viéndole gemir de ese modo, pero su amiguito llevaba un buen rato pidiendo un poco de atención por lo que retiró los dedos y cogió un condón que siempre llevaba en los pantalones, nunca se sabía cuando lo ibas a necesitar. Tom, apoyado en los codos, le observó ponérselo e intentó relajarse y hacerse a la idea de lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

\- ¿Preparado? – preguntó Michael.

Tom se tumbó, cerró los ojos y suspiró como toda respuesta. Michael presionó la punta de su miembro contra su virginal entrada adentrándose apenas unos centímetros. El moreno gimió mordiéndose los labios.

\- Tranquilo, tranquilo – le susurraba Michael entre beso y beso mientras acariciaba su mejilla y su cabello. – Si no puedes lo dejaré. – Tom negó con la cabeza. – De acuerdo, voy a entrar un poco más, pararé y cuando te acostumbres un poco me lo dices y seguiré y así hasta el final, ¿vale? – el moreno asintió y Michael continuó con la penetración como había dicho.

Poco a poco fue entrando. Estaba resultando una tortura ir tan despacio en esa excesiva estrechez, pero no quería lastimarlo. Al fin entró por completo y tras una breve parada comenzó a moverse no pudiendo contenerse por más tiempo. Tom se abrazaba a él y sus gemidos acariciaban su oreja. El miembro del menor estaba presionado entre sus vientres, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse de ello. El mayor estaba llegando a su límite, aceleró el ritmo y unas embestidas después el moreno se corrió arrastrándole con él al orgasmo.

Michael se desplomó sobre su compañero y se quedó unos minutos inmóvil en su interior. Después salió, se quitó el preservativo y volvió a tumbarse abrazándolo y apoyando la cabeza sobre su agitado pecho para escuchar el no menos agitado latir de su corazón.

\- Mick, ¿por qué lo hemos hecho en el suelo? – preguntó Tom pasados unos minutos sacándolo de su sopor.

Michael levantó la cabeza y observó el sofá.

\- Porque estaba más cerca. – respondió éste. Iba a volver a acomodarse cuando vio la hora que era. – Mierda, tenemos que estar en el plató en cinco minutos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó Tom apartándole y levantándose rápidamente. – Auch. – se quejó frotándose el culo.

\- Tómatelo con calma, cariño. Te vas a hacer daño.

\- ¡Que me voy a hacer daño, ¿yo?! – dijo indignado cogiendo su ropa y dirigiéndose al baño cuya puerta cerró de un portazo.

Michael se quedó paralizado por un momento y se pateó mentalmente por haberlo hecho enojar. Pero después de pensarlo fríamente comprendió que su amigo necesitaba estar solo y ordenar sus pensamientos, y por ello estaba más susceptible, de modo que cogió su ropa y salió del camerino.

**_Continuará..._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (a los ojos no que escuece)... ya saben donde.


End file.
